Truth or Dare
by strawberrycannibal
Summary: During Truth or Dare, Maureen asks a very interesting and embarrassing question to Collins. Some Maureen and Angel friendship


lol, i got this weird idea so i thought why not, my internet will be down for the weekend, but ill have more updates soon

/

"Oh my gosh really, Maureen, it was that hairy?" Mimi asked hushed.

"Yes, and Mark wouldn't let me touch it." Maureen pouted.

"Why?"

"He said it would get excited,"

"Well that's dumb, if he's going to show you it, he might as well let you touch it, it's not too dangerous,"

"That's what I said, I told him i've touched one before."

"That's just dumb."

"I know!"

All of a sudden, Angel and Joanne walked in from the kitchen chatting and laughing.

"You two aren't still talking about the llama at the zoo are you?" Joanne asked, shaking her head.

"It was a weird freakin llama!" Maureen emphasized waving her arms wildly. Angel smiled and shook her head. It was a rainy, Sunday afternoon. Mark and Roger were in deep discussion over, something, but no one really knew. Collins was grading papers in his lap and kept glancing up at his lover. Maureen sighed, she was getting bored, and well know you can't bore a drama queen.

"Alright, I have an idea!" Maureen clapped her hands together excitedly. Joanne looked at her, Maureen's ideas were usually a little too wild for her taste.

"What, honeybear?" She asked, nervously.

"Let's play Truth or Dare, please please please!" She begged. Mark and Roger looked up at Maureen.

"Truth or Dare, seriously Maureen, we haven't played that game since we were like teenagers," Roger pointed out.

"I think it's a great idea," Angel said.

"Well i'm in," Collins said, putting down the papers. It wasn't surprising. If Angel liked it, you know Collins was in. Roger and Mark shrugged coming over to the others. Maureen cheered.

"YAY!"

A half hour later, Collins had on drag, Mark had made out with Joanne, Mimi and Angel had grinded on the floor. Maureen had done a strip tease and Roger had to get up on the table and do the Chicken Dance. Everyone of them wanted to be the ultimate dare champion, but now they were in the mood for truths.

"Okay, Joanne, have you done a guy, like ever?" Mark asked. Joanne shook her head.

"Nope, as a matter of fact, you were like second guy i've ever kissed." She said. Whistles could be heard.

"Okay my turn, Maureen," Joanne said.

"Why me?" The drag queen pouted.

"Because, i'm curious." The drag queen let an 'uh-oh' out and everyone was in giggles.

"Alright, Maureen, have you ever, and I mean ever, had a threesome with Mark AND Roger?" Joanne asked. Everyone gasped. Maureen groaned.

"Once okay! But we were like all drunk and it was like three years ago!" Roger and Mark's faces were beat red, and everyone was on the floor laughing their asses off. Maureen turned her red face to Collins and smiled mischievously. Collins stopped laughing and smiling altogether, Maureen had some good questions.

"Collins, how's Angel in bed?" She asked. Everyone went quiet. True, everyone was infatuated with Angel, except Mimi, and this was a question they all sometimes wondered, since Angel was so mysterious and unpredictable. Collins was confounded and Angel was in shock and complete silence, awaiting Collins's answer. When Collins got over being confounded, he smiled.

"Angel? In bed? Dumbass question, Mo, Angel's amazing in bed," He said. Angel's face was practically burnt from how hard she was blushing. Everyone looked at eachother, and Maureen tried to regain her composure.

Angel smiled.

"Your turn babe, and everyone don't worry, it's Truth or Dare afterall," She smiled. Everyone laughed. The party continued until everyone went home. Maureen pulled Angel aside.

"Look, Angel, i'm sorry if I embarrassed you back there," Maureen said. Angel smiled.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, someone was bound to ask it eventually," Angel laughed. They nodded and each pulled out a cigarette.

"Besides, that one with Roger and Mark was rather funny," Angel said. Maureen laughed.

"Yeah, that always sort of embarrassed me, I mean, I was having sex with my boyfriend and his best friend at the same time, at least no one knows that I made Mark give him a blowjob during the sex," Maureen said.

"What?!" Angel cried, shocked.

"...Oops."

/

lol, sorry had to get that out of my system, please read, review, and enjoy. :).


End file.
